Eternal
by SerenaTheHedgehog
Summary: Sequel to Timeless. Sonic finds out that Shadow is alive and rescues him. He learns of the events that had taken place during the other hedgehog's journey. Fleetway is planning something… Revenge. Rating is T because of violence in later chapters. Please Read and Review! *Edit* Story continues in "Eternal: Darkness."
1. Chapter 1: The Surprise

**Hiya folks. I'm back with that sequel to Timeless that I promised. Warning: there may be some violence and gore in later chapters.  
Disclaimer: Serena doesn't own anything Sega and other folks do.**

**XXX**

Previously: Shadow and Fleetway Super Sonic fought on the destroyed planet, Zero. Both Hedgehogs were sucked into the fake Chaos Emerald. Shadow attempted a final Chaos Control that managed to teleport the fake emerald that served as their prison, back to Earth.

Months had passed. By Shadow's unfortunate luck, Dr. Eggman had found the fake emerald. Eggman analyzed the emerald and found two chaos signatures: Shadow's and one that he his machines did not recognize. The evil scientist hoped to extract the energy and use it in a weapon against Sonic and his friends.

XXX

**Chapter 1: The Surprise**

At Tails' workshop:

Sonic had been getting on with his life, but was no longer as cheery as he used to be. He really missed Shadow. He still believed that the midnight hedgehog had survived whatever had happened. He shook his head.

"No, he would have come back by now…," he muttered dejectedly. He needed to clear his head.

"Hey, Tails," Sonic yelled as he went to the front door and put on his bright red and white sneakers.

"I'm headed out for a run," he yelled as he dashed out the door not waiting for a reply.

XXX

He loved running. It was his way of forgeting his worries if only for a little while. As he was taking a lap around the continent, he ended up running past one of Eggman's old bases and was shocked to notice that there were signs of recent activity. The curious hedgehog decided he would take a peek. The evil doctor had not attacked him that week which was nice for a change, but a bit boring.

_"Since that crazy scientist hasn't attacked me for a while, he must be planning something big,"_ thought Sonic as he ran around the perimeter searching for a way into the base. He found his entrance in the form of a ventilation duct.

"Heh! Same old Egghead," Sonic chuckled shaking his head.

_"He never seems to remember that I'm able to get in through the ventilation system. I.Q. of 300… yeah right,"_ The blue hedgehog thought sarcastically as he crawled into the confining space.

It took him a while to find where Eggman was. The ventilation system, like the rest of the base, was like a huge maze. After about ten minutes (and a bunch of annoying dead-ends) he finally found the scientist. He watched silently as he watched the man fiddling with something on the examination table that Sonic himself could not see. When the obese man had finally moved aside, Sonic almost gasped out loud at what he saw. There lying on the table was Shadow.

_"Shadow… you were alive after all,"_ Sonic thought.

**To Be Continued…**

**I know this is a short chapter. I just needed to find a way to start this sequel. Please Review! ^^,**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

**Thank you for being patient. Special thanks to RAWN for beta reading. ^^**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and other characters belong to SEGA.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2: Escape**

Sonic just sat where he was staring in disbelief. Shadow was alive.  
_"Good news, Shadow is alive, bad news is that he was found by Eggman first,"_ Sonic thought to himself. He needed a plan so that he could grab Shadow and go. He remembered that he had that wristwatch communicator that Tails had made just days before.

"Tails, come on… pick up already," Sonic muttered impatiently as he waited for the young two-tailed fox to pick up on the other side.

"Hey Sonic, what's up," Tails asked when he finally picked up.

"Do you think you can pinpoint my location and fly the Tornado over here? I found Shadow," Sonic replied. He kept his eyes on Shadow the entire time that he was on the communicator as if afraid that he would disappear.

"I'm headed out and on my way right now," Tails responded. He ran to the garage with his tracker. He quickly hopped into the cockpit of the Tornado and started to head it down the runway. He hoped that Sonic would wait for him to arrive and not charge in recklessly.

XXX

Back at Eggman's Base:  
Sonic was getting impatient as usual. He had only been waiting for five minutes, but the walls, to him, seemed to be closing in around him making him feel quite trapped.

"Eggman needs to make these places bigger," Sonic muttered. He continued watching as Eggman had returned back with something shiny in his hand. The doctor went and placed the object in what looked like a really high tech safe. He then went and picked up Shadow and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Sonic sighed. Now he had to find out where Eggman was headed _again_. Sonic muttered something under his breath as he turned around and crawled back the way he came. His ears perked up when he heard footsteps that did not sound like a robot walking below. He followed the sound of the footsteps from above until he reached another room.

_"Hmm… this place looks interesting,"_ Sonic thought. He watched as the doctor placed Shadow inside of a capsule. A small *click* dictated that the door of the capsule had locked. Eggman then left the room and locked the door.

_"Time to call Tails," _Sonic thought. He pressed the Call button on his communicator.

"Tails, we need something to be able to get Shadow and the capsule that he's in," Sonic whispered.

XXX

Tails and the Tornado:  
"Hmm… Do you think you could send me a blueprint of that capsule? There is a scanner on the communicator," Tails said.

"I can possibly build something similar when we get back," he continued.

Sonic quickly found the button that activated the scanner and pressed it. A small red beam moved up and down the capsule until it had finished. He then sent the information back to Tails.

"I think he will be alright outside of that tube at least for a little while. You still have his rings, so I'm guessing that that capsule keeps his energy levels stable instead," Tails concluded as he was approaching the base.

"Think you can get him out quietly," Tails asked. He knew that his brother had a habit of making flashy getaways that usually involved lasers being fired and loud sirens.

XXX

At Eggman's Base:  
Sonic had decided to drop down out of the air vents since he had checked for cameras earlier. He stayed out of their lines of view. He stayed low to the floor and crept towards Shadow's capsule. He quickly started to type in the name "Maria" on the keyboard of the lock hoping that it would work. There was a small hissing sound as the pod unlocked.

"Tails, where are you right now," Sonic asked as he stood up.

"I am close to your position, outside above you," Tails said.

"Good, so, do you think that you can make a hole in the roof so we can get the heck outta here," Sonic asked.

XXX

Outside the Base:  
_"So much for the ideas of subtle,"_ Tails thought. But really, what else could he expect from his big brother? Tails sighed as he swiftly looked around for any possible threats and found none. He nodded back to Sonic and fired the lasers at maximum power. It only took a couple of minutes to make a hole since it only had to be big enough for Sonic to get Shadow and himself through.

Just as Sonic got ready to go, the alarms went off. Sonic quickly grabbed the rope that Tails had thrown down to him and yelled for him to get flying. Tails quickly reeled in the rope and helped get Shadow in the passenger's seat. Sonic himself had gotten himself balanced carefully on the wing of the plane as they headed back to Tails' workshop.

**To Be Continued…**

**please Read and Review! Thanks! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Results

**Sorry for taking so long. Studying and all that stuff. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. Please Read and Review!  
I don't own Sonic and co. SEGA does.**

**Chapter 3: Results**  
Their trip was silent minus the sound of the engine. Sonic kept look out from behind to make sure that Eggman hadn't sent any of his robots. Surprisingly, there were none to be seen.

_"If Eggman hasn't sent any robots, not even a spying unit after us, that can't be good…,"_ Sonic thought to himself. The blue speedster decided to sit down on the wing that he was using as his platform.

_"Sonic must really be worried about him,"_ the young fox thought as he stole a glance towards the passenger seat where Shadow was sleeping peacefully.

The group made it back to Tails's workshop just before the noon went down. Sonic quickly went and helped his younger brother get the unconscious hedgehog out of the passenger seat. They took him to Tails's basement lab where the fox conducted his more secret research (mostly Chaos related stuff).

"Why don't you go get his inhibitor rings while I run a few tests," Tails asked after they had placed Shadow on the exam table. Sonic nodded and ran off to find them. After his big brother had gone upstairs, Tails typed a few commands on a control panel of one of his many computors. The machine that was above the examination table beeped and a green light moved across the table. The data was shown on the computer screen. The young fox looked at the information and carefully read it as it came onto the screen.

XXX

Upstairs:  
"Darn it… where did I put those rings," Sonic muttered to himself. He had searched his entire closet and was now checking underneath his bed. Sonic's room was pretty plain, just really cluttered. His extreme gear was in the corner of his room on a stand. Wrappers and all sorts of other junk were strewn across the floor.

"Why didn't I listen to Tails when he told me to clean up my room last week," Sonic sighed. He knew that the rings had to be somewhere. Then it hit him. He ran across the room to the rarely used book shelf that was to the left of his bed. He found an old leather back book that was not actually a book. It was one of those boxes that is designed to look like a book. He opened it, and sure enough, he found them. He dropped the box on his bed and rushed downstairs to the basement.

"Hey, Tails, I found his inhibitor rings," Sonic said as he skidded to a stop infront of the young two-tail. He glanced at the screen and couldn't make squat out of the numbers running on the screen.

"Hmm… according to these test results, he seems to be fine. In fact, I think that he may wake up soon," Tails said with a hopeful smile. Sonic returned the smile and ruffled the young fox's fur.

"I hope so… oh yeah, before I forget, should we put his inhibitor rings back on, or should we wait," Sonic asked. Tails thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. With his younger brother's confirmation, he did just that.

XXX

_In Shadow's mind:_  
"Where am I… what was I doing… am I going to die," Shadow asked aloud, his voice echoed as though in a cave. He walked around in the darkness when he saw something. Just a flash. Then it all came rushing back to him. He remembered. The fight with that crazy demonic hedgehog, the broken planet, and Sonic. The light in front of him came closer. He stared at it curiously and reached for it. The light moved back as he made a grab at it. It flickered slightly as though smirking at him. His left eye twitched slightly.

"All right… if that's how you wanna play it, then bring it on," he yelled as he lept forward, the jets on his shoes giving for extra speed. He ran after the light for what felt like hours to him. The light stopped and hovered slightly beyond his reach. This was going to be quite annoying...

XXX

Outside World:  
"Hey… hey, Faker," Sonic said to Shadow who now seemed to be muttering things in his sleep.

"At least we know that he's alive, now if he would just wake up," the blue hedgehog said to Tails.

"Well, I don't think that yelling is going to make any difference," Tails replied.

"Alright then… how 'bout this," Sonic said as he reeled his hand back and slapped Shadow. Tails just stood their dumbfound. Sonic had just slapped Shadow. But as shocking as that was, what happened next surprised the young fox even more. Shadow sat up and punched Sonic in the head sending him flying all the way into the wall across from them.

"Try that again, Faker, and I can't guarantee that you won't end up dead," Shadow snarled. The dazed blue hedgehog simply nodded. Shadow took a look around and realized that he must be at the fox's workshop. He looked down at his wrists and his eyes widened in shock as he realized that he had his inhibitor rings back.

"Glad to have you back," Sonic groaned as his brother helped him get up. He rubbed his forhead where the dark hedgehog had just hit him. Still, he couldn't really be mad at the other since he had just yelled in his ear and slapped him. So he just spoke the next thing that came to his mind.

"What happened to you, Shadow? You disappeared after the battle at the Ark," Sonic said as soon as he had regained his balance. He was very curious about how his rival had simply vanished after the battle. Tails also looked towards the midnight hedgehog with big curious eyes.

"Well… its a long story…," Shadow began as he told the story of how this creature called Fleetway had abducted him and tried to kill him. He explained how the demonic hedgehog had claimed to be a part of Sonic himself. He looked at Sonic for confirmation. The blue hedgehog seemed to pale when he heard the name "Fleetway" being mentioned. Tails also paled at the name and looked at his brother anxiously.

"You guys know about him," Shadow asked softly. Sonic nodded wordlessly as Tails shook like a leaf and closed his eyes shut tightly. Sonic reached over and hugged his little brother and asked Shadow to continue. Sonic's eyes narrowed slightly and grimaced slightly.

Shadow nodded calmly as continued to tell the story in detail. The poor young fox had heard enough and asked to be excused. He was only just a kid, no matter how brilliant. Both hedgehogs nodded sympathetically. After Tails had left, the midnight hedgehog continued the story. He described the demon's fighting style. Sonic nodded wordlessly in agreement towards what Shadow said about it.

"He was ruthless and deadly," Shadow said. He remembered how Fleetway had tried to rip his heart out.

"That's how he is… he is my desire to kill," Sonic replied glumly as he hung his head in shame.

"I first met Fleetway a year or so before I met you, Shadow. It was when I first came into contact wih the Chaos emeralds that he was born. As you probably already know, Chaos energy is powered by the 'heart', or 'emotion'. Fleetway was a demon born of the darkness of in heart and the Chaos emerald's power to manipulate.

"Fleetway is a being of destruction. We thought that he was sealed away once, but as it turns out, he escaped. He was recombined with me after a certain incedent. I hadn't heard from him since…," Sonic said. He then remembered that Shadow had not finished his story yet.

"So then, how did you escape that monster," Sonic asked in an attempt to stea. The conversation away from himself. Shadow, probably sensed this and started where he had left off in his story. When he finished, Sonic struck a thought pose as he leaned onto his left leg slightly.

"Shadow, what happened to the fake emerald," Sonic asked even though he had a hunch as to where it was. Shadow's eyes widened.

"I think that the doctor has it," Shadow said confirming Sonic's suspicions. both hedgehogs groaned.

"I guess we should go tell Tails since he built that fake emerald in the first place," Sonic sighed as he started to head towards the stairs with Shadow close behind.

"Hey, Tails," Sonic yelled. Shadow flinched at the loudness of the blue one. _Didn't he know anything about quiet?_

**To be Continued...**

**Please Review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 Retrieval

**I don't own any of the characters, SEGA does. Please Review! ^^**

**XXX**

**Chapter 4 Retrieval:**  
"You two remember the plan," Tails yelled over the roar of the engine. Shadow and Sonic were both standing on the wings of the Tornado. They had left the workshop and were currently headed back to Eggman's base. The plan was relatively simple. Sonic and Tails were to distract Eggman while Shadow snuck into the base and swipe the fake emerald.

"Sure, whatever…," Shadow replied as he glanced over towards the blue hedgehog across from him on the wing opposite to him.

"Of course…," Sonic replied quietly. He kept staring straight ahead towards where they were headed. Shadow had never seen Sonic act so seriously, not even when they first met. Sonic usually had this playful aura about him even when he fought.

"We're almost there… Shadow, Sonic, get ready," Tails said. He started to fly the plane closer to the ground so the two hedgehogs could jump off. Once their feet hit the ground, Shadow gave a quick nod to the other two as he raced on ahead. Moments later, Sonic and Tails arrived at the front of the base. The cameras spotted them as they approached and several drones were sent out and started firing lasers. Tails skillfully piloted the Tornado, dodging the lasers and returned fire. Sonic simply dodged out of the way then homing attacked the drones.

Inside the Base:  
Shadow had managed to get inside the base and was now trying to navigate his way in the ventilation system. He looked at the scanner that Tails had given him. There was a small arrow that pointed towards where the fake emerald was.

"This is not very accurate…," Shadow muttered under his breath. _"Then again, the kid really wasn`t given much notice in advance to build it,"_ he thought with a sigh.

Elsewhere in the base, Doctor Eggman was sitting in a rather comfy looking chair while looking at one of the many monitors that he had.

"That annoying hedgehog and his two-tailed sidekick have returned, eh…," Eggman said as he continued watching the two destroying the drones. What were those two up to, he wondered.

Back Outside:  
Tails had stopped firing lasers now because he needed to save enough power for the Tornado to make the trip back quickly. Sonic kept himself busy with all of the robots now and occasionally tricked them into shooting each other. He almost started to really get into it until Eggman decided to show up.

"So… any particular reason why you decided to come and attack my base? I haven't even done anything yet," the madman said feigning hurt.

"You were going to use Shadow in some crazy and evil experiment," Tails argued.

"Where is he anyways," Eggman asked as he looked around for the midnight hedgehog as he noticed that he wasn't with the two currently infront of him.

"We left him back at my place to rest up," Tails said. He wondered if Shadow had at least located the emerald.

Back Inside the Base:  
"Damn it," Shadow growled. This was the fifth dead end he had found himself at. He remembered Sonic mentioning something about the ventilation system being as maze-like as the hallways.

_"Where's that f***ing emerald,"_ Shadow thought angrily. He looked at the scanner again which said that he had to go straight, but he was stuck at another dead end. He huffed and turned around and headed back. He finally found the room that the emerald was hidden in and quickly looked around the room. He dropped down soundlessly and glanced around the room again and was surprised to see that it was pretty empty. He deduced that it was the control room. He located the chaos emerald in a high-tech safe.

"Chaos spear," he yelled as he blasted the box and grabbed the fake emerald.

"I hope this works… Chaos control," he said and was enveloped by a green light.

Outside:  
A red light started to flash on Eggman's dashboard of his hovercraft.

"What in the world," Eggman muttered as he glanced at the red warning sign. His eyes widened behind his dark glasses.

"We'll just be going now… bye," Sonic yelled as Tails started the plane and took off. Sonic finished off the rest of the robots with a spin dash and jumped onto the Tornado as it lifted into the sky.

"I hate that hedgehog," Eggman screamed after the retreating plane.

XXX

"I guess Shadow did a good job, huh," Sonic asked standing on the left wing of the Tornado and was smiling for the first time during the mission. Tails smiled back at his big brother glad that he was more relaxed now. Suddenly, a bright flash of green light that blinded the fox temporarily and startling Sonic as Shadow reappeared in the passenger seat behind Tails.

"Geez, Shadow… you nearly gave me a heart attack," the young fox exclaimed as he steadied the plane. Sonic grunted as he pulled himself back up onto the wing.

"I got the damn thing," he said after things had calmed down. He showed the artificial yellow emerald to the other two.

"I knew you could do it," Sonic said with a smile and gave him a thumbs up. Tails glanced at the emerald and smiled as well.

"Whatever," Shadow replied cooly. Sonic rolled his eyes and Tails laughed at both of the hedgehogs' antics.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5 Super's Past

******Characters belong to SEGA and Fleetway Comics.**

**Here's the next chapter. **

**Chapter 5 Fleetway's History:**  
It was night time so Sonic and Tails had agreed that Shadow should stay with them for the time being. They were all pretty tired, so they were able to fall asleep pretty quickly. Even Shadow felt exhausted and did not protest against staying at the fox's house. That night, Sonic decided to relax on the roof. He stared at the stars while thinking about the events earlier that day.

"Alot sure has happened today…," Sonic thought to himself and smiled. He had made two trips to Eggman's base, found Shadow, and learned that Fleetway was still around. He frowned at the last thought.

"Ah, well… we'll deal with that in the morning," he thought and stood up and went back inside. He saw that Shadow was fast asleep on the couch then headed back upstairs to his room with a smile on his face.

Next Morning:  
"Good morning," Tails said cheerfully as he popped his head into his big brother's room. A tired moan was heard from underneath the blankets on the bed. The young fox laughed at this and said the words that usually got the sleepy blue hedgehog out of bed.

"Breakfast is ready," he called as he dashed down stairs. A blue blur came flying down the stairs right behind the kid. Sonic had rushed out of bed at the mentioning of food. Shadow also was awake and looked slightly peeved at being woken by the running. On the dining room table were three placemats and forks. Tails asked his brother to get the plates out of the cupboard while he himself was getting the large amount of eggs and bacon onto a serving plate.

The food was gone quickly since they had a guest. Afterwards, Sonic went and did the dishes so Tails had a bit of one on one time with Shadow. The young fox swished his namesakes a bit out of nervousness.

"So, umm… I-I'm sorry for freaking out in the lab yesterday…," Tails said ashamedly. The midnight hedgehog looked at him in mild surprise and shook his head.

"It wasn't stuff that a kid your age should hear anyways… sorry for not taking that in to consideration," Shadow replied calmly. The young fox sighed and shook his head.

"I-I've seen what he can do… He once tried to kill me…," Tails continued and sniffed. He explained the story to Shadow.

"I remembered back a while when Fleetway was chasing us and was trying to kill us. Fortunately, I was able to pilot the Tornado using a remote, so there wasn't anybody actually in it. It worked and Fleetway believed that he had killed us. Later on, we came up with a plan and successfully captured him and sent him to the Special Zone. He later on escaped though. Sonic defeated him, but we never found out what happened to him until later. Turns out that he had lost his memories and was a peaceful creature. An accident happened later on, though, and he reverted back to being the demon Super. One of the ladies that Super had been living with fused the demon Super back with Sonic later on. Sonic hasn't transformed into the demon form since," Tails said. Shadow looked thoughtful for a moment, nodded to fox, and went towards the lab. Sonic had finished dishes by then and quickly followed them to the lab.

"What's up, Shadow," Sonic asked as he watched the other hedgehog pick up the emerald.

"I'm wondering if we can find those people that Tails mentioned… the two who took care of Super when he had lost his memory," the midnight hedgehog replied. He turned towards the fox.

"Who are they, anyways," Shadow asked. Sonic answered for his younger brother.

"Ebony the cat and Pajamas were owners of a coffe shop. I don't know what happened to them. Ebony and I didn't exactly part on good terms…," the blue hedgehog said.

"What should we do with this fake emerald," Tails then asked so as to turn the topic away from Super's friends.

"Throw it in a volcano," Shadow suggested helpfully. Sonic and Tails both shook their heads.

"An explosion didn't stop him the first time, and I don't think lava would do anything to the emerald except maybe free him… plus, he'd want revenge… worse than what you experienced, Shadow," Tails answered. The midnight hedgehog growled impatiantly.

"Then what would you suggest," he demanded harshly. Tails flinched at the anger in Shadow's voice.

"I'm sure we'll think of something, but for in the meantime, Tails… do you think you could make a Chaos energy resistant container for the emerald, just until we figure out what we are gonna do with it and _him_," Sonic asked the two-tail. Tails's face looked up at him, determination shining in his blue eyes.

"You bet, Sonic. I'll work on it right away," the young fox said as he spun his two tails and flew off towards one of his workspaces. Sonic and Shadow left the lab to allow the fox some privacy to work on his set task.

"So… what do you want to do in the meantime," Sonic asked Shadow. The midnight hedgehog sighed.

"We've only been sitting out here for five frickin' minutes! Can't you just relax," Shadow growled.

"Wanna race," the blue hedgehog asked as he stood up. Shadow smirked and stood up also.

"You're on, faker," the midnight hedghog replied.

"One lap around the continent," Sonic suggested as they lined up next to a tree in Tails's front yard. Shadow nodded.

"three… two… one… go," Sonic yelled as the raced off down the street. Two sonic booms sounded behind them.

**To Be Continued…  
**

**Sorry if this was a somewhat uneventful chapter. Please Review! ^^'**


	6. Chapter 6: Foolishness

**I do not own any of the characters sadly.**

**Please Review!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 6 Foolishness:**

The two supersonic hedgehogs raced down the street. They were nearing the tree that they had decided to be the finish line. They ran past the tree at such speeds that the leaves fell off. Both hedgehogs skid to a halt several meters past from the finish line.

"I so won," Sonic and Shadow said to one another. The two glared at each other until finally, Sonic cracked a smile and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"We tied. Just like always," the blue hedgehog said as he turned around and started to walk back towards the house. The other followed suit after a few seconds of grumbling. Sonic laughed at the midnight hedgehog's attitude and headed to the lab.

In the lab:

Tails was putting the finishing touches on the containment device that his older brother had requested when he heard the front door slam shut causing the young fox to flinch slightly. He heard some muttered words from the darker hedgehog, something about ridiculous assumptions and a certain weird blue hedgehog's logic. Moments later, the two racers walked into the lab.

"Yo, Tails, hows that box coming along," Sonic asked in a surprisingly cheerful voice. The fox smiled, happy that his brother felt more relaxed after a run.

"I've just about finished it. The metal that I used is pretty strong, so we won't have to worry about it being smashed very easily. It should also be immune to most Chaos energy attacks from the inside and outside. It hasn't been tested yet though… Maybe you could you use a Chaos spear on the box, Shadow," Tails said to his little audience. Shadow nodded and motioned for everyone to stand back.

"Chaos spear," the midnight hedgehog yelled. He fired a single Chaos spear with a swipe of his hand. Everyone watched as the lance of energy struck the box. The box sparked a bit and stopped. Tails approached the box with caution and picked it up. It was a little warm, but undamaged. The young genius smiled triumphantly as he turned the box and noted that zero scratches could be seen.

"Good job, kiddo," Sonic praised. He looked at the kid with pride. Shadow on the other hand, seemed a bit disgruntled by the fact that his attack did not do any damage to this one little box.

"Not bad," the midnight hedgehog said coolly. Sonic rolled his eyes at this.

"Bright ray of sunshine you are," Sonic teased. The other hedgehog glared in return. Before either could do anything, though, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Sonic said as he rushed to the front door.

"Hello," the hero asked as he opened the door. His bright emerald green eyes visibly darkened the moment he actually looked at whom he was addressing. A tall black female cat with bright green eyes. The cat wore a dark purple dress and matching high heels. A gold colored cord-belt was tied around her waist and she had several ear piercings that were also gold. Her companion was a brown dog, several years older than herself. The older woman had curly white hair that covered her eyes and was wearing a salmon colored long sleeve t-shirt and mustard colored pants. The older woman also wore a silver pendant on a chain.

"Ebony… and Pajamas…," Sonic sighed. He waved a hand signaling for them to come inside. Tails had placed the fake emerald inside the box blocking any Chaos energy signals, so both he and Shadow headed upstairs to the kitchen. Tails was surprised at who their guests were.

"This is Ebony. She is a user of Magik. Her friend Pajamas is a psychic and can sometimes see into the future," Sonic said as he introduced the two women to Shadow. The old psychic frowned.

"What do you mean by 'sometimes'," she asked indignantly.

"Because half of the time your predictions are just weird dreams," Sonic shot back. Tails and Ebony sighed at their comrades bickered like little kids.

Several minutes later:

"So why are you two here, anyways," Sonic asked. Ebony smiled at this.

"Pajamas said that she sensed that Super Sonic has returned. I wanted to see if that was true," the black cat replied. Pajamas shook her head and frowned.

"I told you, Ebony, I saw several other things in my visions," the older lady said.

"I've said it many times, and I'll say it again: Fleetway is evil," Sonic added impatiently.

"So… What kinds of things did you see, Pajamas," Sonic asked worriedly. Tails shuddered as horrible thoughts crept into his mind. Shadow's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I saw Super and a dark creature. Millions of others creatures following them. Floods and raging fires… the end of the world, perhaps," the psychic said monotonously.

"Black Doom and Fleetway…," Tails gasped in shock. The young fox fainted seconds after he said the two names. Sonic rushed forward to catch the fox kit before he hit the floor. Sonic swiftly carried him upstairs and placed him on the bed then came back down.

"Who is Black Doom," Ebony asked softly. Shadow growled at the thought of the Black Arms's leader before speaking.

"Black Doom is an alien and helped in creating me. He also wants to enslave or destroy this planet," Shadow snarled. Ebony flinched at the venom in the midnight hedgehog's voice.

"If Fleetway is going to end up joining Black Doom, doesn't that mean that he is going to escape," Shadow asked, arms crossed against his chest.

"Try seeing into the future again," the blue hedgehog ordered coldly. Shadow glanced at Sonic with mild shock. This was the second time that he had heard the other so cold and serious. Pajamas nodded grimly.

"I shall try," the woman said. She focused. It was difficult to See things when she wanted to. Her visions usually came at random moments. She gasped as she felt something. She saw a dark hedgehog with dead eyes standing in the broken streets, death and raging fires were in the background. A glowing gold hedgehog with crimson swirls for eyes floating just behind the dark hedgehog. The gold hedgehog smiled evilly, showing sharp pointed teeth. Pajamas broke out of the trance. The others watched the psychic sink into the couch.

"What did you see," Ebony asked urgently. Pajamas was silent for a moment.

"Fleetway and another hedgehog... I don't know anymore...," the psychic said, her voice was empty and lost. The two hedgehogs and the cat stared at the floor in silence.

**To be Continued…**

**I think that this chapter turned out rather well. Please Review, folks!**


	7. Chapter 7: Teacher

**I don't own any of the Characters.**

**Please Review!**

**Chapter 7 Teacher:**

"Well… if he world is going to end sometime soon; what do you want to do before we all die," Sonic joked cheerfully. Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog furiously.

"This is no time for jokes, hedgehog," the dark hedgehog snarled as he reached his over to strangle the younger hedgehog.

"Gak… Can't… breathe, Shads," Sonic gasped as he clawed at the hands that were choking him. Shadow growled, but removed his hands from the blue one's neck. Ebony and Pajamas just sat there and watched the scene with mild amusement and concern. It wouldn't do to have the two hedgehogs defeating each other before the major crisis came. Ebony cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ahem. I think that if the world is to have a chance against this supposed upcoming threat, we are going to have to _work together_. Which means, no killing our allies," the cat stated. Her last sentence directed mostly towards the dark hedgehog in particular who humphed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"As long as he doesn't start start spouting cheesy speeches about teamwork," Shadow grumbled, to which Sonic feigned a look of hurt.

"Hey! My speeches are _not_ cheesy," Sonic argued. Shadow rolled his eyes at this.

"Anyways," Ebony said sharply as she tried to reclaim the two hedgehogs' attention.

"I think that we should get ready for the worst," the black cat continued calmly. All ears perked up to listen to what she had to say.

"What do you suggest," Sonic asked curiously.

"What about Shadow training you on how to use your Chaos abilities," Ebony responded.

"No way," the dark hedgehog growled back instantly. The thought of teaching someone so immature and impatient was the worst kind of torture he could think of. However, he could probably use special methods on the blue one. He smirked at this thought. Sonic, on the other hand, was looking at the rare smile on Shadow's face and found that to be a bit nerve-racking.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to train him a bit…," Shadow said thoughtfully. Sonic started to inch away from the darker hedgehog and was stopped by a hand that gripped his left arm in an uncomfortable grip.

"I think I can survive an encounter with Fleetway again without special training. I've done it before," Sonic protestested as he tried to reclaim his arm without losing or breaking it in the process. Ebony looked at the too hedgehogs and frowned thinking, _this __might be the end of the world and these two…_

"Shadow the hedgehog! I want your promise that you _will not_ kill your trainging partner," Ebony commanded sharply. Shadow glared at her in annoyance and huffed.

"I see no reason to listen to you," the dark midnight hedgehog growled. Shadow and Ebony were locked into a glaring contest for a couple seconds before, finally, Shadow gave up.

"Fine," he snarled frustratedly.

Several hours later:

"Just focus on the Chaos emerald. Draw on it's immense power… now let it flow through and out your hands to perform a Chaos blast," Shadow instructed. Sonic was trying to learn how to use Chaos based techniques, but it wasn't going so well. The fact that Shadow was not very patient and strict did not help much with the situation, or so Sonic thought.

"Damn it," Sonic hissed as the blast exploded in his face again. Shadow kept a straight face, hiding the great amusement that he felt towards the other hedgehog's failed attempts. He didn't even have to do anything to beat him, as the blue one was continuously self-destructing on his own accord.

"You aren't concentrating," the dark hedgehog growled. Sonic gave him a glare.

"I'm trying, sheesh," the blue hedgehog said irritably as he focused once again on the emerald. Shadow could feel the power radiating from his pupil and nodded as he pushed the energy out. The effect was a swift wind that had a blue tint to it that nearly snapped the unfortunate tree that just happened to be in the way of the blue one's attack. The midnight hedgehog's ruby red eyes widened in surprise. The blue razor wind had good power, but it was obviously more of a defense or distraction type of move. If Sonic could increase his focus, the defensive technique could become a potentially dangerous offense.

"That was much better," Shadow commented. Sonic grinned and did a mock bow to his "teacher," who then rolled his eyes.

"Why thank you, oh 'great master'," Sonic said with a teasing smirk.

"What was that, smart-ass," Shadow hissed angrily. The blue hedgehog simply laughed and stuck his tongue out at the older hedgehog before running off.

"Get back here," the midnight hedgehog yelled to the retreating back of his blue counterpart. All that was heard was a laugh on the wind.

"That does it," Shadow snarled, eyes narrowed into slits as he raced off after the Bue Blur. _"When I find him, there won't be anything left for Fleetway to kill," _the midnight hedgehog thought angrily.

Several minutes later:

"Hmph. You don't like my training methods, fine! Don't come cryin' to me when you get your self killed," Shadow grumbled as he shot an irritated glare towards towards the blue hedgehog.

"Your methods ain't exactly easy to follow, stripes. And I'm not complaining," Sonic shot back.

"Don't give me that crap," both yelled towards each other in unison. Tails and Ebony sat back and watched the two hedgehogs arguing for what seemed like an eternity.

"Do you think that those two will ever get along," Ebony aske. With a faint undertone of amusement and gave a small smile. The young two-tail shook his head with wry smile on his face.

"Considering their past record, I highly doubt it," the fox kit said. Any future words were left forgotten as the door bell rang for the second time that day. Both hedgehogs turned their heads towards the door. Tails walked and opened it cautiously. Right as Tails was about to open the door fully, the door slammed open, flinging poor Tails across the room with a start. A pink hedgehog wearing a red dress along with a matching red head band and red shoes, had decided to visit. Amy Rose.

"Where is my Sonikku," the pink menace demanded. Just like that the blue speedster made a dash for the open door and ran off so fast, the door slammed shut from the wind he created.

"He's gone…," Amy said as she collapsed to her knees. She looked about ready to either breakdown and cry or smash the skull in of the unfortunate black cat who was sitting on the green sofa in the living room that they were sitting in. Ebony noticed the pink hedgehog's dangerous aura and teleported out of the house to the roof in order to avoid getting killed over a misunderatanding leaving a very disgruntled Amy still sitting on the floor, Piko-Piko Hammer in hand.

**To Be Continued…**

**a/n: I apologize for taking a while to finish and post this chapter. I thought that I would have more time to work on this, but homework and stuff has been a bit tedious. It is nearing the end of the school year, and it is just going to get busier, so I may not be able to do 1 update every week.**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares

******A/N: I apologize for updating this so late, I have been rather busy lately. Thanks for being patient! ^^**

**I own none of the characters. Also, you will most likely recognize Tikal's lines from the tv series.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Chapter 8 Nightmares:**

"Is she gone yet," Sonic asked peeking through the door now that he had finally came back from his run. He scanned the room quickly before entering. Tails was sitting on a red comfy chair, and to the right of him, Shadow was sitting on the green couch next to Ebony. Pajamas was sitting in the dark blue chair across from where the two-tailed.

"She left about an hour ago," Shadow said coldly. He was a bit peeved as he had been had to use chaos control to escape from the hammer-weilding hedgehog. Sonic gave a sigh of relief before smiling and standing behind Tails.

"Any new news on the status of our little 'friend,'" the blue hedgehog asked.

"Actually, there is. When I was looking at the fake emerald in the lab a few minutes ago, I noticed several small cracks on one side," the young fox kit said sending a worried glance towards the two hedgehogs and guests. Sonic looked very troubled whereas Shadow showed hardly any emotion at all. Tails could see through that empty expression and knew that the midnight hedgehog was concerned.

"What do you think we should do," Sonic asked his adopted little brother calmly. The young two-tail waved his namesakes behind him in a nervous manner and tried to think up a temporary solution.

"We could try to contain him down in the lab for now. I can try to create another fake emerald that we can put him in," Tails answered with a thoughtful look on his face.

"But we would need a powerfull source of Chaos Energy to make one. Maybe hou two could go visit Knuckles and ask if we could use the Master Emerald for that. He will probably be willing to help if we explain the situation," he stated in a matter of factly tone.

"Sounds good! Shadow and I can go to Angel Island and try to convince him. Let's go, Shadow," Sonic said cheerfully.

"Fine. Chaos Control," Shadow said. The two hedgehogs warped away to Angel Island.

Master Emerald Shrine:

_"I've been having a bad feeling lately and the Master Emerald has been acting strangely. What could this mean…,"_ Knuckles thought to himself. He gazed up at his beloved emerald. The red echidna was currently laying on his back on one of the steps that led up to the giant emerald's alter. Knuckles decided that a short nap wouldn't hurt, and with that thought in mind, he soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

Knuckles's Mind:

"Tical? What's the matter? Why are you here-…," Knuckles asked when a small glow appeared out of the darkness. The red sparkle glowed brighter and Knuckles covered his eyes so as not to be blinded by the brightness. When the glow dimmed considerably, an orange echidna with white bands woven into her quills, wearing a the a green, zigzagged skirt and white tube top. She wore a gold necklace with a blue gem in the middle and a matching headband. She had the usual old style sandals and blue bracelets.

"Rage, sadness, and hopelessness… These feelings could very easily destroy ones internal balance. A being of immense power, knowing only to kill and destroy… _he_ will rise again more powerful than before! He must be stopped! The seal that he is being restrained by will not hold for much longer, and each passing day he becomes more powerful," Tikal said. She had known about Fleetway's little exile on Planet Zero and thought that the inhabitants, who also just so happened to be echidnas, could keep him there. She was dead wrong as she watched the monster kill everyone. Now that creature was being contained on Mobius by a clever, but very fragile, fake emerald. She feared for the worst.

"Is it Chaos, again," Knuckles asked the spirit Guardian of the Master Emerald. Tical shook her head 'no'.

"No, it is much worse. Chaos tried to drown Station Square, but this danger will attempt to use the Chaos emeralds to annihilate this planet and most likely, the rest of this universe! The Servers are the Seven Chaos… Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart… the Controller is the one that unifies the Chaos, however, if the heart that wield the emeralds is full of nothing but anger and fear, then that power will bring pain and destruction to the world! You must stop him," Tikal pleaded. The spirit Guardian looked seriously distressed.

"Again, if I may ask, who is it that is going to attempt to destroy the universe this time," Knuckles asked the girl, trying to get a straight answer, for once.

"Some one that you have already met before. Someone is approaching the shrine…," Tikal said in a myterious voice. She became enveloped in a red glow and disappeared in a flash. Knuckle quickly woke up from his nap to find Sonic and Shadow walking towards the shrine.

The Shrine:

"Hey, Knux! How are ya," Sonic asked the red guardian sounding chipper as usual, despite the circumstances.

"Fine, I suppose. Tikal contacted me just recently. Something about another god-like creature wanting to destroy the world," Knuckle informed them, arms crossed.

"We didn't come here for small talk. You know of the demon called Fleetway, right? Well, he has returned and is more powerful than when you last encountered him," Shadow said calmly, his face betraying none of the fear that he actually felt.

"WHAT," the Guardian exclaimed sending a frantic glance over towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog nodded, a grimace on his face.

"We need to use the Master Emerald's energy for Tails to make a new fake emerald to buy time. The current fake emerald is reaching it's limits as a seal," Shadow explained.

"I see… very well. If Tails can bring whatever supplies he needs to create the fake emerald to the island. It is faster than me moving the island over to the Mystic Ruins," the red Guardian said.

"Alright then. It's settled! Shadow, let's head back to Tails's place to get him," Sonic replied.

"Chaos Control," Shadow yelled and the two hedgehogs warped back to the house.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and co.**

**Please Review!**

**Chapter 9 Unexpected Trouble: Angel Island**

"Tails says that he'll be here soon with the neccessary equipment. Ebony is currently guarding Fleetway, and Pajamas is trying to look into the future for any hope," Sonic informed Knuckles and Shadow as he finished a quick call on the wrist watch communicator to get an update on things.

"It seems that things are progressing smoothly. I think that we should work on your Chaos manipulation training some more since we have extra time. You have improved, and I will admit that much. However, your control is somewhat lacking seeing as how you nearly blew that tree and other objects into the air," Shadow stated firmly. His young student grumbled at the last part of the older one's statement.

"It was my first time without transforming Super," Sonic defended pouting slightly. Shadow humphed and decided to just drag him off into the forest anyways.

Minutes Later:

"This time, aim, for Chaos sake," the midnight hedgehog growled as he dodged a blue tinted blade of wind. They had been at it for a bit and Sonic had figured out how to control, to an extent, the amount of energy he used in his _Sonic Wind_ attack.

"I am aiming! Stand still, damn it," Sonic argued as he launched the attack again only for Shadow to dodge out of the way.

"Fleetway is not going to stand still to allow you to hit him," the midnight hedgehog reminded him. _"Then again, maybe so. He didn't bother dodging most of my attacks back then," he thought to himself._ A tick mark appeared on his forehead at the memory of that psychotic hedgehog that toyed with him. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that his student had launched another Sonic Wind and wasn't able to dodge in time. When the smoke cleared, an irritated Shadow stood right where he had been when attacked and was now mentally scolding himself for getting distracted so easily. Sonic, on the other hand, was on the forest floor laughing away at the midnight hedgehog's expression.

Back at the Alter:

Tails had gotten to Angel Island as quickly as he could. He felt relieved that Knuckles was already aware of the current situation thanks to Tikal and her Sight. He thought back to a bit earlier.

*Flashback*

"I would like to come with you," Ebony said with a hint of excitement in her tone. She had seen the Master Emerald only once. She knew that it had some rather interesting magical properties.

"Why," Tails asked curiously.

"I want to be there when you forge a fake Chaos emerald. I believe that it could be useful to my studies of Magik," the black cat replied simply. Tails looked at her with a hint of suspicion before nodding his head.

*End Flashback*

"Hey, Knuckles! Catch," Tails said tossing the small black box containing the demon to the Guardian. The echidna caught it and carefully examined it.

"I hope you know what you're doing. I really don't want to have to shatter the Master Emerald," Knuckles grumbled.

"Don't worry! I just need to set the machine up and get to work. The only tricky part is transferring Fleetway from the old fake to the new one. Now, let's get started," Tails said sounding very optimistic.

Shadow and Sonic:

"Chaos Control," Shadow yelled as he teleported out of the way of the oncoming attack. Sonic tracked the darker hedgehog quickly by sensing his Chaos energy.

"Gottcha," the blue speedster replied from behind Shadow's back. The midnight hedgehog's eyes widened as the blue one unleashed a smaller Sonic Wind. Shadow managed to land safely and get out of the way of Sonic's second attack that landed right next where Shadow had landed.

"Whew! This sure is tiring. Let's take a break, okay," Sonic suggested before sitting down.

"Fine," Shadow replied coolly. Although he would never admit it, Sonic had picked up Chaos energy manipulation quickly.

"What kinds of techniques did he use against you," Sonic asked, interrupting the older hedgehog's thoughts.

"As much as I hate to admit, he had quite a variety of moves. He had Chaos Control, of course. He also used what he called Chaos Division, a creepy technique that forms Chaos spears into hands. That move in particular is one that we definitely would have to watch out for," Shadow replied in a monotonous voice. Sonic listened very carefully and noticed something.

"Hey, Shadow. I noticed that we are talking about this as though Tails' plan is going to fail. I just realized that," Sonic chuckled.

_"I wonder how they are doing…,"_ he thought to himself silently.

Back at the Alter (again) :

Ebony watched silently as the young fox worked on carving a new artificial emerald out of some sort of crystal. She sent a side-glance towards the echidna who had put down the box and was currently waiting patiently for his friend to finish.

"So… You are the guardian of the Master Emerald. What is it like to live up here? Don't you get lonely," Ebony asked in an attempt to start a small conversation. Knuckles glanced at her with calm violet eyes.

"To answer your questions in order: yes, it is very peaceful when the world is not in a crisis, and no, I don't get bored. There are lots of thing that I can do here on this island," the Guardian replied shortly.

"All done with the carving! Okay, Knuckles, if you would just siphon some of the energy from the Master Emerald into this machine," Tails said and gestured towards the strange little machine sitting at the base of the alter. The red Guardian nodded and faced the green gem.

"Master Emerald, please lend us your power," he said. The giant emerald glowed brightly and a light on Tails' machine started to glow softly at first, then brighter until a small beeping sound was heard.

"Thanks, Knuckles. You can stop now," the young fox said. The Guardian lowered his hands and the Master Emerald stopped giving off energy.

"Now we just have to transfer Fleetway to the new emerald. Knuckles, you know how to transfer energy. Do you think that you can do the same thing with the fake emeralds," Tails asked.

"Perhaps. I mean, I've never really tried before," the red echidna admitted.

"But I can try," he added.

The Guardian held both fakes in his hands and concentrated. He could feel the violent energy of Fleetway searching for a way out. He closed his eyes for a moment and found himself in a dark room. A door slightly open to the left of him where light was filtering through. He opened it and he heard a scream from behind him.

"Fleetway…," Knuckles asked. The being who had screamed just moments before hissed at him, red swirling eyes narrowed and furious.

**"Close that door! Too much light…," Fleetway hissed angrily.**

"No way! You're coming with me," the Guardian replied calmly. He briskly walked over towards the gold hedgehog and roughly dragged him towards the door, ignoring the scratches and insults growled by the hedgehog.

_**"Just you wait! I will have my revenge…," Fleetway thought to himself. **_ Knuckles had successfully transferred the demonic hedgehog, or so he thought. Fleetway had an idea of how to escape already formed in his twisted little brain.

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10: Revenge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the story!**

**Please R & R!**

**Chapter 10 Revenge:**

"I did it," Knuckles said once he had gotten out of his trance. He held the old emerald in his right hand, and the new one in his left. The old emerald shattered as the Guardian spoke. Tails looked at the shards of the broken rock curiously.

"I guess the old emerald was at its limits after all," the two-tail said.

"Aww… already finished," Sonic said as he and Shadow walked up to the shrine.

"Yup! Knuckles was able to successfully transfer Fleetway," Tails replied. Knuckles seemed to be spacing off while Tails was explaining the procedure.

"It's strange… that was way too easy. Fleetway was struggling a lot in the beginning, but then he suddenly stopped… I swear that I saw him smile… did he have a plan…," Knuckles thought to himself. Sonic waved his hand in front of the red echidna's face trying to get his attention.

"…-ey! Anybody home? Snap out of it, Knux," the blue speedster said.

"It is suspicious," the echidna muttered. Tails looked at him curiously and asked, "what is?"

"Fleetway didn't put up a good fight. It just didn't seem right," Knuckles said with a thoughtful look on his face. The group stood around thinking about it until Tails finally broke the silence.

"Are you sure that he was properly sealed," he asked timidly.

"Why don't I check," Shadow said coolly. The red echidna shrugged and passed the new fake emerald to the dark striped hedgehog.

"Hmm…," Shadow sighed. _How odd, I can't feel anything from either of them. Is the Master Emerald blocking my Chaos sense…_

"Umm… hey, Shadow… Shadz… helloo…," Sonic said waving his hand in front of the midnight hedgehog's face. Shadow continued to focus on the two emeralds and ignored the younger hedgehog's antics.

"Seriously, Shadow, ya might want to snap out of it. The Master Emerald is going totally crazy," Sonic cried out waving his hands frantically.

"What is it?! I am trying to concentrate, Faker," Shadow snarled in frustration. He looked up the alter to see the usually bright green emerald now darkening to a foresty-green color. The striped hedgehog mouthed an 'oh.' The energy was sparking off of the giant emerald dangerously. Even Knuckles did not dare to approach it.

"What the hell is happening," Shadow practically yelled.

"We found out where Fleetway ended up," Tails said nervously stating the obvious.

"You have got to be joking," the dark striped hedgehog groaned.

"Unfortunately, no," the young fox kit sighed.

"I cannot fight him…," the familiar voice of Tikal spoke into the minds of the group of heroes.

"But the Master Emerald is _your_ domain," Knuckles exclaimed.

"He is absorbing the power of the Master Emerald! I think that I can expel him from the Master, but we must teleport him to a safe place so that he will not cause any destruction to this planet…," the spirit Guardian said.

"Do it. Teleport all of us to Planet Zero. We will stop him," Shadow said calmly his ruby red eyes glared determinedly at the giant emerald. The rest of the group stared at him in shock for a moment before nodding their heads in agreement.

"Very well… _Chaos Control_," Tikal commanded. The group standing in front of the shrine were enveloped in a bright flash of green light and teleported to the broken planet.

Planet Zero:

The group blinked their eyes trying to adjust to the sudden decrease in light. Shadow was the first to recover and quickly started to check the area for any signs of danger. He noted that the used-to-be planet looked the same. The seemingly endless waterfalls and floating chunks of land gave a sad and beautiful look to the place. The dark striped hedgehog noted that the blue door with wings was still there, the broken wing still lying where it had fallen.

"So this is Planet Zero, huh. It really is a dead planet," Sonic commented quietly. Tails nodded in agreement before looking around.

"Guys, focus! We aren't here to sightsee," Knuckles said. The red echidna stood in a way that would make one think that he was relaxed unless you looked at how his hands were clenched and his feet were planted firmly where he stood, ready to retaliate if anything, or anyone, attacked. Sonic rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"The Guardian is correct. We shouldn't let our guards down," Ebony added. She muttered a quick spell and her hands were enveloped by a soft golden glow.

"Never said that I wasn't taking this seriously. I'm just taking in our surroundings," Sonic replied.

"Where is _He_ anyways," he added as an afterthought.

"Let's search around. We shouldn't split up, though. Or else he will simply pick us off one by one," Shadow said calmly.

"Sounds good! Okay, Shadow, lead the way," Sonic responded quickly. The dark hedgehog stared at him for a moment before nodding in a direction and taking off at a slow enough pace that the others could keep up with. He and Sonic were in the front, then Tails and Knuckles, and lastly, Ebony in the back.

"Soo… this is where ya ended up after the fight with the Biolizard, huh," Sonic said quietly so that only Shadow could hear. The darker hedgehog nodded.

"…"

"What did _He_ say to you," the blue speedster asked curiously but gently.

"… He tried to mess with my mind. His 'humor' is a more sadistic and cruel version of yours," Shadow replied in a clipped tone.

"People always said that I have a strange sense of humor… I guess he just takes it to the next level," Sonic quipped. Shadow humphed and looked over his shoulder to see how the others were keeping up and noticed that Ebony had stopped.

"What is it," the midnight hedgehog sighed.

"I sense him approaching… he's coming from that direction," the black cat said as she pointed towards the blue door. Right after the sentance had left her mouth, a cruel and insane laughter echoed around them.

**"Hahahahahaa… finally, finally, finally! I will have my REVENGE! But** **who to kill first,"** the demonic hedgehog laughed. The group turned around to find that Fleetway had Chaos Controlled right behind them.

**"This is gonna be fun…,"** Fleetway said as he licked his lips hungrily.

**To Be Continued…**

**XXX**

**A/N: Finally! I have managed to reach the Climax! Heck Yeah! The next chapters will be totally awesome (or so I hope)! Please Review! Btw, Pajamas's prophesy may come true, but because of their actions, they have drastically altered the future (I may make a sequel to this story where that prophecy does come true, maybe not).**

**Shout-out: Big thanks to my Reviewers: RAWN89, Mission' Shadow Support, Alex View, Zgirl101, Rasgnarok, and Guest! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11: Revenge Part II

**I own nothing but the story. Please R&R!**

**Chapter 11 Revenge Part II:**

**"Who to kill… who wants to die first,"** Fleetway said grinning like the maniac that he was (is). Everybody shifted into defensive stances around the Chaos-powered demon.

"No one is dying today, you freak," Shadow said determinedly. He knew that the odds were not in their favor. To keep the Chaos emeralds away from Fleetway, they left all but two of the mystical jewels back on Mobius. This meant, no going super.

**"It looks as though I am outnumbered, hmm… however, numbers mean nothing when fighting against me,"** the golden hedgehog sneered before randomly firing laser beams from his eyes. His opponents scrambled out of the way of the destructive beams. "_**They hid themselves pretty well…,"**_ he thought to himself, grinning at the thought of his little game. **_Ah well. A hunt is no fun if the prey doesn't run a little bit…. _**

**"Come out, come out where ever you are,"** he taunted in a sing-song voice. He flew around shooting an occasional Chaos spear at boulders and razing dead trees to the ground in his searching.

_"Should I attack him now while he is facing the other direction,"_ Shadow asked himself mentally. He knew that a frontal attack on his own would be suicidal. The striped hedgehog glanced around to see if there were any of his allies were around to whom he could ask assistance in a sneak attack. He spotted Knuckles hiding behind a rock nearby and sighed and thought, _"Oh well, I would have preferred Sonic's help, but I guess that you will do…,"_

"Psst! Knuckles, over here! Quickly," Shadow hissed to the red echidna causing him to almost jump.

"Don't startle me like that! What is it," the echidna whispered back angrily.

"I think that I can drain some of his Chaos energy since that is basically all that he is made up of. But I need a distraction-," Shadow broke off as a bolt of Chaos energy destroyed the boulder that they were hiding behind.

**"~Found you~,"** Fleetway said his creepy sing-song voice.

"Damn," Shadow muttered before launching a volley of Chaos spears. Knuckles snuck around behind the demon while Shadow kept him occupied. The Guardian found his opportunity when the striped hedgehog shot a Chaos spear at the ground creating a smokescreen.

_"Now's my chance,"_ Knuckles thought. He leapt throught the air and tried to punch Fleetway from behind, but was caught. The Guardian gasped as he stared into those glowing red swirls for eyes. The demon laughed mockingly and threw the echidna to the ground.

**"That the best you can do, Guardian? What a joke! You echidnas are so pathetically _weak! _That's why your race was annihilated,"** Fleetway cackled. He dive-bombed towards the downed echidna.

"You're fighting all of us, remember," Sonic yelled as he jumped up and tackled the golden hedgehog. Fleetway snarled and kicked his blue look-alike in the head causing him to release his grip on the demon.

"That's right," Tails yelled. He aimed a strange looking gun at Fleetway and fired. The gun fired silently and a red beam shot out of it. Fleetway dodged it by millimeters and hissed at the young fox.

**"You're Dead, Fox,"** the demon growled as he streaked towards Tails. Shadow threw some Chaos spears at Fleetway, but the demon ignored them and continued on his path towards the now terrified fox kit.

"TAILS," Sonic yelled. He sprinted to catch up to the demon and pushed Tails out of the way. The only problem now was that Fleetway was now headed straight for him instead. Sonic crossed his arms in front of his face in a futile attempt to block the oncoming attack.

**"You're pathetic! Why don't you just accept me? You are so weak without me. Let me return to your power. I can help you,"** Fleetway begged as grabbed Sonic and flew off.

"NO! Now let GO," Sonic snapped back. He struggled in the demon's tight grip.

**"You sure? If I drop you, you will end up a stain on the ground,"** Fleetway said teasingly with a smirk. The blue hedgehog looked down at the ground and gave a nervous gulp.

"Don't you _want_ to kill me," Sonic then asked in confusion. Fleetway didn't respond.

**"I think that this is far away enough,"** Fleetway said calmly before smirking and dropping his captive.

"Far away enough? What do you mean," Sonic demanded sounding slightly peeved at being dropped so abruptly with no warning. Fortunately, the demon hedgehog had descended and the drop was only a couple of feet. Fleetway surprised him by giving what could almost pass as an apologetic smile were it not for the shark like teeth.

**"Look… *sigh* I just want to talk,"** the demon said softly. Sonic blinked in shock before crossing his arms and staring distrustfully.

"What about," he asked nonchalantly.

**"What if I told you that I've changed,"** Fleetway said.

"'Changed,' yeah right! I know about what happened here. You slaughtered the inhabitants without a hint of remorse! You don't know about change," Sonic said coldly. Fleetway lowered his eyes for a moment before staring back at Sonic with an empty expression.

**"I… I will admit that my temper had gotten the better of me… but I've lived here for several years after which have given me a lot of time to think,"** Fleetway countered.

"…"

**"Look, what I'm trying to say is, it's lonely here and you're company is better than none,"** he finished and realized that that came out sounding pretty lame.

"Umm… if I am not mistaken, you tried to _kill_ Tails," Sonic exploded.

**"…"**

"You had your chance back then and you wasted it! You-," Sonic said.

**"****I will be returning to your mind. One way or another, even if I have to defeat you! I refuse to be ignored,"** Fleetway finally said. Sonic's eyes narrowed and he braced himself for an attack.

"I won't go down without a fight! You will not take over my mind," the blue speedster replied defiantly.

**"Have it your way,"** the demonic hedgehog spat as he charged forward, claws poised to strike.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review folks!**

**XXX**

**Edit: Fleetway was playing mind games (just clarifying).**


	12. Chapter 12: Revenge Part 3

**Me: I own nothing except for the story! I am so excited that I am getting close to the end of "Part 1" of this story!**

**Fleetway: Review… Or Else…**

**Me: ^^'**

**Chapter 12 Revenge Part 3:**

Sonic had just been abducted. That was the thought that was currently in everybody's minds. They had expected Fleetway to at least tackle the blue hedgehog, but kidnapped?

"What the heck just happened," Knuckle finally said voicing everybody's thoughts.

Back with Fleetway and Sonic:

The two hedgehogs clashed furiously in a series of spin-dashes and Chaos attacks. Sonic and Fleetway were almost an even match, but the blue hero was at a slight disadvantage because he was not able to go Super Sonic. The demon knew this and realized that all he had to do was wear the other one down to win.

**"It seems that you aren't as weak as I thought… but you are still _nothing_ compared to me,"** Fleetway smirked. The demon hedgehog teleported behind Sonic and kicked the bewildered blue hedgehog in the back causing him to fly forward. Sonic managed to get his hands on the ground and flipped himself back up to a standing position. Fleetway stood there waiting for his impatient counterpart to charge forward recklessly. Sonic launched his sonic wind attack at the golden hedgehog and leapt into the cloud of smoke that his attack had created. He knew that it was a pretty foolish move, but he also knew that he wasn't going to be able to defeat somebody who practically knew everything about him using tactics that they both would most likely use in that situation.

**_"At least he is trying something different. He forgot about my Chaos sense, though,"_ **Fleetway thought to himself. He grabbed the other one's arm and performed the same maneuver the he used on Knuckles. Sonic was ready for this, however, and used this momentum to spin-dash towards the ground to minimize the damage.

"Chaos Spear!" a voice yelled. A shower of yellow energy daggers flew down towards Fleetway causing the demon to leap out of the way instinctively. Both Sonic and Fleetway looked over towards the direction from which the attack came from.

"You weren't meant to get distracted as well, faker. Always keep your eyes on your opponent," Shadow reprimanded as he Chaos Controlled next to the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah, yeah… I know," Sonic muttered. He recovered his stance, ready to dodge an attack at a moment's notice. Knuckles, Tails, and Ebony appeared shortly after Shadow had thanks to Ebony's teleportation spell. Fleetway shook his head and laughed at the group.

"How many times do I gotta tell ya? Numbers mean _nothing_ to me! Let's make things interesting… Chaos Division," the demon hissed. Several ghostly hands of Chaos energy appeared and floated around. Some of the _hands_ were slowly floating around their creator while the other hands dove forward dividing the group again. The hands smashed into the ground and dug underground. Knuckles tried to follow in pursuit since he was able to dig very quickly. The hands underground disappeared leaving Knuckles confused. Fleetway had used Chaos Control to return them to the surface and focus on the assault above ground.

**"All you do is dodge… do something interesting. Entertain me,"** Fleetway said before faking a yawn. Shadow growled at the insult, but he knew that the demon was trying to get a rise out of him. Sonic, on the other hand, was unsurprisingly easier to aggravate and a small feral snarl escaped his lips.

"Damn it, Sonic! Don't let him get to you. He's baiting you," the striped hedgehog hissed shooting a quick worried glance towards the irritated blue hedgehog. Sonic sighed and took a couple of deep cleansing breaths.

"Right… I know," Sonic sighed.

**"Aww~ you're no fun,"** Fleetway whined. The demon snapped his fingers and two more 'hands' appeared. He pointed at his current targets and the 'hands' rushed forwards. Sonic used his Sonic Wind to deflect the hands, but Fleetway's attack acted like homing missiles. Shadow fired several Chaos spears at the hands which also didn't do much damage. The 'hands' regenerated as quickly as they were destroyed.

"This isn't working too well…," Sonic commented as he dodged out of the way of Fleetway's attack. Shadow growled and decided the more direct approach. The dark hedgehog spin-dashed the 'hand' and was pleased when he noticed that it wasn't coming back.

"Shadow! Behind you," Sonic yelled suddenly. Shadow was so busy gloating over his insignificant victory that he did not notice the 'hand' that was attacking Sonic had left and floated towards the one that had destroyed its partner. The 'hand' grabbed the midnight hedgehog's neck and slowly started to strangle him.

**"Looks as though I've caught at least one of you. Now, are you going to allow me control or is this going to have to get messy,"** Fleetway said grinning triumphantly. The hand around Shadow's neck squeezed tighter for emphasis causing him to wince and struggle harder. The demon chuckled at the dark hedgehogs futile struggles which were getting weaker as time passed.

"Don't you dare," Sonic retorted angrily emerald eyes shifted between his demon-self and Shadow's twitching body. The blue speedster's usual easygoing front diminished slightly as fear took its place. Fleetway's grin widened even further feeling confident that he had defeated his 'soon-to-be-once-again-host'. Sonic stood stalk still as the demon hedgehog casually floated towards him. The Chaos energy hand holding Shadow vanished, dropping the limp and unconscious hedgehog on the ground. The blue hedgehog saw that Shadow would be fine, angry when he wakes up, but fine.

"I have plans in store for us… yes, us," Fleetway said smirking. He landed on the ground soundlessly and walked over to his 'host'.

**"All you have to do is accept me and my power. As long as your friends don't interfere, I suppose I could spare them… depends on your answer. I'll even let you stay in control for the most part… you will just have to let me have control when I ask (demand) for it,"** the demon said. He was lying about sparing Sonic's 'weakling friends' of course.

"I don't want my friends to die… even if I die… but then, who will protect the folks back home…," Sonic muttered to himself quietly. Wait a second, why was he suddenly feeling all depressed? The blue hedgehog shook his head to try and clear his head of the strange thoughts. _We can't even go Super… if I surrender, my friends will live… where are these thoughts coming from… I see some reasoning behind them…_

Fleetway smirked as he watched the confused blue hedgehog that stood before him. He knew that even though they were separate, he could still influence his host's ideas and manipulate him. Fleetway waited patiently for Sonic to finish his internal struggle.

"Fine… but you had better keep your end of this deal," Sonic said. The blue hedgehog looked utterly defeated, and all was done by Fleetway's manipulation. The demon hedgehog shook hands with Sonic and was reabsorbed into his conscience. The blue hedgehog's eyes were shut as he absorbed the energy. Sonic's eyes slowly opened once the process was complete revealing that his right eye was still a bright emerald green and the left eye, a crimson swirl.

**To Be Continued…**

**XXX**

**A/N: Yup, I am almost at the point where I would have ended this story and started a sequel, but I changed my mind at the last second. So this story is hopefully going to reach about 25 or so chapters!**


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**Me: Here we are at the end of this part of the story and Sorry about this being such a short chapter! Whew.**

**Sonic: I cannot believe you… you are so cruel! ,**

**Shadow: Don't worry, he's just being over dramatic as usual.**

**Me: Can we please just focus here? _Sonic_…**

**Sonic: Fine. Serena doesn't own anything except the story. Please Review so she doesn't come up with any more depressing chapters. *gets smacked***

**Shadow: Enjoy Folks.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 13 Lost:**

Inside Sonic's mind:

"Home sweet home. It hasn't changed much," Fleetway sighed contentedly. Sonic was born on Christmas Island and that was the form that his mind-scape took. A huge tropical forest (kind of like SA2 Prison Island) covered about two thirds of the island. The rest had been cleared away for the only large and forever vacant (because this is inside Sonic's mind). A good number of houses covered the beach village.

Fleetway grinned and walked over towards what would be his and Sonic's house.

Planet Zero (real world) :

_**"I am in possession of Sonic now. Finally! To bad I don't get to gloat about it right now,"**_ Fleetway thought practically jumping up and down like an excited little kid with a brand new toy.

"I found you! Over here," a voice called. Fleetway turned as he recognized the voice of the young kitsune anywhere. **_"I won't kill him yet, fortunately for him. I'll just have to change my eye color to emerald green," _**the demonic hedgehog thought.

**"Hey, Tails," he **said in a convincingly cheerful voice. (Fleetway) Sonic waved to the two-tail. The fox waved back and grinned. The moment he landed, he ran up and hugged the possesed hedgehog. Fleetway hugged back just as his host would normally do in this situation. He could have killed him in that moment, but the demon waited patiently. Fleetway looked over the young two-tails' head while he was hugging and saw that Shadow was still out cold and that nobody else was around.

**"This is perfect," **Fleetway thought smirking silently.

"What happened to Fleetway," Tails asked once he released his "brother" from the hug.

**"I don't really know, Tails… it's like he just vanished,"** Fleetway lied. Tails frowned and noticed that Shadow was unconscious. He rushed over to the midnight hedgehog and checked him over. Seeing that he was only knocked out, the two-tail relaxed. _**This is perfect.**_

**"Why don't we go and look for Fleetway while ol' sleepy head here is taking his nap,"** the demon suggested. The fox giggled and grinned. Fleetway returned the grin with a smirk of his own.

**"Let's go this way,"** Fleetway said pointing towards a random direction, away from Sonic's pesky friends. The demon took off in that direction at a slow enough pace for Tails to follow. They had gotten a good distance away from the group now. Now Fleetway was going to kill him. He waited until the poor fox kit had his head turned and Fleetway revealed his true form. The sadistic hedgehog watched the two-tails' expression as he turned around and saw that it was Fleetwy all along.

"Y-You're not S-Sonic! Fleetway," the two-tail gasped taking a nervous step backwards. Fleetway smiled showing off his sharp and pointy teeth.

**"Yep. But it is too late for you to run and there is nowhere you can hide. At long last, I can kill you," **the demon cackled lunging forward to strike. He used his right hand to reach out and grab the kid's scrawny little neck. Fleetway was determined to finish what he didn't finish last time. The demon closed his eyes as he closed his hand around Tails's throat. The brat (in Fleetway's opinion) had stopped flailing and his eyes rolled back into his head.

**"I will finish you. It is the least I can do,"** the demon sighed in mock sympathy. In one swift motion, he broke Tails's neck. _**"Time**__ to go and finish off the rest of them…," _Fleetway thought excitedly.

He flew off to where he had knocked out Shadow. He had a deal to uphold with somebody else (spoiler), so he left him there for a while. The rest of their little group was easy. The demon hedgehog left Planet Zero after he picked up Shadow again and Chaos Controlled them to Space Colony Ark. It was time to switch with Sonic and rest after all that fun.

Space Colony ARK:

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it. Everybody is dead. I killed them. They're all gone," Sonic mumbled seemingly in a trance. It was expected to be completely honest. He had just killed his friends except for Shadow! He was on the Ark now, just wishing this to be a nightmare and wake up.

"I've got it," I exclaimed. I take Shadow with me. I found the central computer and got it to turn on after several tries. I found what I was looking for.

Sonic simply wanted to forget everything that happened. He didn't want to remember what he had done.

They reached the holding area where all the failed projects were held. The machines, although they looked complicated, were fairly easy to operate. The depressed blue hedghog set up the hibernation chambers and placed Shadow in one while he himself took the one next to him. This was all going to go away…

"Good night…," he whisper as he became "dead" to the world, at least for a little while.

**To Be Continued…**

**XXX**

**a/n: Okay. I am sorry if you didn't want to see any characters die, but at least I made it as least graphic as I could. This is my first story that belongs completely to me. Timeless was a discontinued comic by c2nd1c2d on Deviant Art (copy and past link on Profile)**

**Edit: I am taking a break on this story for about a month (could be less)**


End file.
